Steal My Heart
by McCalzona6x8
Summary: Arizona has been hurt so badly in her life. What happens when she is moved to Seattle Grace High? Callie warms up to her quickly. But can Callie save Arizona from herself, or will they both end up with broken hearts? AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm back! I know it's been forever, and I still have unfinished stories, but I really like writing this one, so we'll see how things go. I'm gonna try to update every Thursday, since Thursday is Grey's Day anyway.

**Own nothing! **

Chapter One

Callie's PoV  
This morning is a usual morning. I'm sitting out by the front doors of Seattle High, with my best friends Erica Hahn, Addison Montgomery, and Mark Sloan. We're chatting about the usual, grades, our social lives, the idea to start a band that never comes through. Like I said, the usual for a couple of Juniors. It's the second week of school, and the September sun is pleasantly in between hot and cold. It isn't raining for once, and it feels like the day anything could happen. Suddenly, a loud engine revving reaches my ears. Looking to the parking lot in front of us, I see a bright cherry red 2013 Ducati motorcycle pull in, doing a wheelie before landing in a teachers only parking spot. I can instantly tell that the owner is a girl, with all her fine curves, highlighted by tight fitting clothes. As she dismounts the racing bike with ease and gracefulness, I feel my jaw drop open. The mysterious rider pulls her helmet off, shaking her head to allow long blonde locks flow out. My knees weaken, and my heart starts racing. The blonde adjusts the red racing helmet under her arm, and turns around. Her crystal blue eyes hit me full force. The breath leaves my lungs with a big woosh. "Close your mouth sweetheart, it isn't polite to stare." She says as she walks past me.  
"Well, it isn't polite to ride in on a motorcycle and steal my breath away either." I find myself replying. She only grins at me before sashaying away. _Those dimples will be the death of me..._  
"Yo Torres!" Mark snaps.  
"What?" I'm still staring at the doors, where the blonde had disappeared.  
"The bell just rang. So stop drooling over Blondie and move your ass."  
"Can it, Sloan." I stand up, and we all stand up and move inside, where we all part ways.

I walk into my first period class, which is Spanish 4. Senorita Gonzalez pretty much let's me do whatever I want in this class, since I've been fluent in Spanish since forever. The bell rings, and everyone settles in for the 50 minute class period. About 10 minutes into her lesson, which I've tuned out, the door swings open, and in walks the blonde I may or may not have been fantasizing about strides in. "Ah, you must be our new student." Gonzalez calls.  
"And you must be my new Spanish teacher." She cheekily replies.  
"Why don't you take a seat Ms...?"  
"Arizona Robbins." She says her name with pride.  
"OK, well you can have a seat there behind Ms. Torres." I see Arizona glance at me, and my heart stops when she winks. As she walks to the seat behind me, I feel her brush my shoulder, and my breath hitches in my throat. As Arizona settles in her seat, Gonzalez returns to her lesson.  
"So Torres, any chance I can get your first name?" Arizona has leaned forward to whisper right in my ear. My stomach turns to jello.  
"Calliope- I mean Callie." I breath out.  
"Calliope Torres... beautiful name. Much like the girl it belongs to." Her lips are brushing ever so softly against my ear, and I can't think straight. It's only when I feel her nibble my earlobe that I let out a yelp of surprise.  
"Callie! ¿Cuál es el problema?" (Callie! What's the matter?) Senorita Gonzalez asks me, turning from her lesson on the board. Arizona has snapped back in her chair, looking innocently up front, while I sit, smothering.  
"I uhh .. Golpeé el dedo del pie." (I uhh.. Stubbed my toe.) I stammer. Senorita seems to believe me, and she returns to teaching my native language. I turn and give Arizona a dirty look, and she only smirks back at me. I slowly turn back to the front. After a few minutes, I feel her lips at my ear again.  
"So, what class do you have next?"  
"AP Biology." I answer.  
"Mmm... me too. Need an escort?"  
"I uh... um.. I." I can't think straight, because Arizona is now softly nipping at my ear, and getting closer and closer to my neck.  
"You what, Calliope?"  
I'm on sensory overload. Arizona spends the rest of the class period whispering extremely dirty things in my ear. It's a miracle she never got caught with her lips on my ear. Soon, the bell rings, loud and shrill. As fast as I possibly can, I gather my things, and grab Arizona's arm, and drag her out of the classroom, down the hall to the women's restroom. I push her in, then lock the door behind me. I turn around to face Arizona, and find her much closer than I anticipated. She slowly leans in, and I find my lips almost magnetically drawing to hers. We both stop just centimeters apart.  
"I really want to kiss you right now." She says, her sweet breath washing over me. I feel her hands snake over my waist, and settling in my lower back.  
"Then do it." I whisper back. She slowly leans forward until our lips meet. And when they do, oh god sparks fly higher than ever. I grab her by her leather collar and pull her in, deepening our kiss. Our lips crash against each other, and move in a complicated dance that only we know. Her hands slid down my back, and land on my ass, which she squeezes with both hands. I moan, and she swallows it hungrily. I feel her tongue swipe across my bottom lip, and gladly open my mouth to let her in. Our tongues battle for dominance, neither really caring who wins. My arms wrap around her neck, and I hold her close. I've never felt like this before. This kiss... it's so amazing and it's only getting better. When she pushes her thigh against my neediest spot, I gasp. She moves one of her hands up to my back, and suddenly spins us around, then gently lays me down on the bathroom floor. Which isn't that bad, because we have a high bathroom maintenance fund. Trust me, I know all about funding. Arizona is now straddling my waist, with her ass pressed against my center. Her lips leave mine, and I start to protest, but stop when I feel her lips attack my neck. She shifts her weight, so she's straddling my leg, and has one of her legs pressed against my drenched center. Unable to help it, I buck up against her toned thigh, needing some type of relief. Apparently so does she, because I can feel her grinding my leg.  
"Calliope..." She moans.  
"Mmm... yeah?" All I can focus on is grinding her leg, her assault on my neck, the smell of her shampoo, her grinding me... all I can think about is Arizona.  
"I-I think we should...mmm.. stop." She breaths. But makes no move to stop what she's doing.  
"Why?" I ask in surprise, also not stopping.  
"Because, I really want you. God I really do. But I don't want our first time to be on a dirty bathroom floor." I see reason with her statement, and with all my willpower, I stop moving, and I gently pull Arizona's head from my neck. She too, stops, and then rolls over and lays beside me. We both take time to catch our breath.  
"Go on a date with me." She says suddenly, after a few minutes of silence.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Let me take you out. Ya know, pick you up on my hot bike, I take you out to eat some good food, and when I drop you off, you kiss me goodnight and thank me for the best date ever." She grins at me, her dimples popping. _How could I say no?_  
"Of course I'd love to go on a date with you." I answer, my own megawatt smile making an appearance.  
"Super!" She says, and then stands up. She holds out a fair hand to help me, and when I take it, everything feels right. She pulls me up, but I don't let go of her hand. I get lost in her crystal blue eyes. Her eyes are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I see her looking at me like no one ever has before. It isn't hungry, or horny, but just, like she sees the real me. And she likes what she sees. Staring into her eyes, I can tell that this young, vivacious woman has been hurt, torn apart, and cast aside. I see pain deep in her eyes, and I know that the Arizona who rode in on a motorcycle, in a teachers only spot, came in late, whispered dirty things in my ear, and almost took me in the girls bathroom on school property, isn't the real Arizona.  
"Stop." She says quietly.  
"Stop what?" I ask gently.  
"Reading me." She replies. But she doesn't sound angry. Just worried.  
"But I like what I'm reading." She smiles at that. Slowly, she leans again and kisses me. But this kiss isn't anything like our last one. It's slow, and passionate. I would've never guessed her lips could be this soft, caring and gentle. We take our time with this kiss, like we're getting to know each other. It winds down, and she pecks my lips once, twice, three times before she pulls away.  
"Meet me in the parking lot after school." She says.  
"Sure thing." I answer. We stand like that for I don't know how long. In each others arms. I've barley known this girl for an hour, but I already feel like I've known her my whole life.  
"So I guess AP Bio missed us." She laughs after a while.  
"We must've been to busy to hear the bell." I chuckle.  
"What do you have 3rd period?" She asks me.  
"Trigonometry. You?"  
"Anatomy 1." She says quietly.  
"Mmm... I'll miss you." I say.  
"Well, I am a catch." She laughs at her own joke.  
"What do you have after Anatomy?"  
"Theater, then fourth lunch, then gym, and then I tutor the rest of the day."  
"I have Theater, fourth lunch, then select Choir, and then I tutor the rest of the day too."  
The bell rings again.  
"I guess we better go." She says, almost sadly, it seems.  
"Yeah probably." I'm reluctant to leave her warm embrace.  
"Goodbye Calliope." She softly kisses my cheek, then strides out of the bathroom. _Bye_

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Yay, nay? Also, I used Google translate for the Spanish, so I apologize if it isn't spot on. Happy Grey's Day, and good luck tonight with the 200th episode!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know I said every Thursday, but I got this chapter done a little early, so I figured why not? Anyway, I just got a new German Shepherd puppy, so he's just another thing to take up my writing time, but he's also really cute so it's OK. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything.**

Chapter Two  
Callie's PoV  
It's the end of the day, and I'm standing in the parking lot, waiting for Arizona. A small, insecure voice in the back of my head won't shut up. _Why would a bad ass like her go for you?_ I mentally tell myself to shut up, that she's obviously into me. Her little stunts this morning prove that. Just as I'm sure she won't show, I see her come outside. Only she isn't using the door. She somehow cracked a basement window open, threw her jacket, and helmet out, then slid through it. She picks up her things, looks around, then spots me. Her face lights up in a dimpled smile and she walks over to me. "Calliope!" She greets me.  
"Hey." I reply.  
"So, need a ride?" She drawls as she pulls on her leather jacket.  
"I do actually. Sloan got stuck in detention." I laugh. I don't know for sure if he did, but I wouldn't put it past him.  
"Well, we better get you home then. Wouldn't your parents to worry." She sends a killer wink, and by the tone of her voice, I know it'll be a while before I get home. She puts her helmet in one of the saddlebag like things on either side of her Ducati, and swings her left leg over the motorcycle.  
"Coming?" She asks me, her eyes twinkling. I nod, and walk over, and straddle the bike. I have to sit pressed against Arizona's back, due to the small seat. She kick starts the bike to life, and I can feel the engine rumble under me. "Hold on to me!" She calls over the engine. I wrap my arms around her waist, and she revs the engine before peeling out of the parking lot. I know we aren't going to my house, because she didn't even ask where I lived. She turns on to the highway, and speeds down it. As we're flying down the road, I let out a contended sigh. I rest my chin on Arizona's shoulder, and close my eyes as the winds whips across my face. After a few minutes, I open my eyes again and see that we're nearing the more foresty part of Seattle. The bike begins to slow, and as we approach a dirt road turn, Arizona carefully takes it, and stops a few yards in. She shuts the bike down. "Enjoy the ride, Calliope?" She asks as she helps me dismount.  
"I loved it." I reply with a big smile on my face. She pulls a backpack from one of her saddle bags and swings it over her shoulder.  
"The place I wanna show you is a bit of a walk, because Cherry can't take the dirt road." She tells me.  
"Cherry?" I question.  
"Don't judge her Callie. She has feelings."  
I only roll my eyes.  
"Let's go. This place is really cool." She grabs my hand and begins to walk up a dirt road. We walk in silence for a while, but for some reason it isn't a awkward silence. She never let's go of my hand, and I find myself hoping she never does. A breeze runs through the forest, and I shiver involuntarily. Arizona notices. "Cold?" She asks.  
"Nope." But the lie is pointless because the next second I shiver again. She drops my hand, and shrugs out of her jacket. "Here." She holds the leather out to me.  
"I'm fine Arizona. But thank you." I'm actually pretty chilly, but she doesn't need to know that.  
"Just wear it Callie. You'll get sick." She pushes.  
"Fine." I roll my eyes and take the jacket. I shrug it on, and it's still warm from Arizona.  
"Won't you get cold?" I ask. But only to be polite, because I'm really warm now.  
"Not with someone as hot as you around." She grins. "Especially in that jacket. Leather suits you." She grabs my hand again, and we continue up the dirt road. After a few more minutes of walking, we stop again. Arizona pulls something out of her pocket, and turns to me. "Do you trust me?" She asks, her blue eyes staring into mine. I usually have major trust issues, thanks to my very own family. But something about Arizona. Even though she presents as a bitch and bad ass extraordinare, I know that she used to be kind and softhearted. Also, I know she would never hurt me. Something in her eyes. I have a knack for reading people. I get it from my father, which comes from his years and years in the business world.  
"Yeah." I answer softly. She grins again, and steps up close to me. She unwads the thing in her hand, and I see it's a bandana. Folding it into fourths like a blindfold, she gently places it over my eyes then ties it around the back of my head. Now I can't see anything except the red fabric.  
"Don't let me fall." I say, only half joking.  
"I won't." She assures me. She retakes my hand again, and her other hand guides me by the small of my back. We start walking again.  
"It isn't much more of a walk is it?" I ask.  
"Nah just a minute or so. Impatient are we?"  
"Just a little." We both laugh. After walking for what I guess is minute, we stop.  
"OK, step a little to your right." Arizona instructs. I do. "Alright, are you ready?"  
"Yes!" I answer.  
"Are you sure?" She teases.  
"100% certain."  
"Really really?"  
"Arizona Robbins..." I leave the threat hanging. Finally, she pulls the blindfold off of my eyes. The breath leaves my lungs as I'm met with an amazing view. Arizona has led me to an outcrop that's around 20 feet high, and overlooks a beautiful forest. I step up to the edge and look down, and see a crystal clear lake.  
"Arizona... this place is beautiful..." I'm awestruck.  
"Yeah it's alright... compared to you." She grins at me crookedly, only one dimple popping.  
"You're so smooth." I tease. "But really, how'd you find this place?" I ask.  
"I ran away."  
"From what?"  
"Everything." I can tell there's more, but I don't push it.  
"I've only lived here about a week, but this has become my go to place when I need to think." She tells me.  
"Then how come you brought me?"  
"Honestly, I have no idea. But I did bring a basket, and it's a pretty nice day for a picnic, don't you think?"  
"I think it's a perfect day hotshot." She walks a little ways from the ledge, and sets down the basket, opens it and pulls out two blankets, lays one out flat, then puts the basket on the blanket, sits down, and pats the ground next to her. I walk, and sit down where she gestured.  
"So, what do ya got in there?" I ask.  
"Nothing super fancy. Just a few peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, Pringles, some pop, and half of a chocolate cake." She pulls out each item as she names it.  
"Why did you bring this to school?"  
"I planned on coming here."  
"Why enough for two?"  
"Case I stayed past dinner. Which isn't outside the realm of possibilities." She explains.  
"So am I eating your dinner?" I say right before I take a bite of a sandwich.  
"I'll skip dinner any day to see you get jelly on your chin again." I blush and look around for a napkin.  
"Here Calliope." She says as she wipes away the jelly with the pad of her thumb. Her touch lingers, and I find myself staring into her ocean blue eyes once more. She slowly leans in, but stops just a few inches away. I lean in a few inches, and our lips are centimeters apart. Very carefully she presses her lips against mine for a few seconds, then she pulls away.  
"That should've been our first kiss." She says. Her voice is filled with softness and care, and nothing like the blonde who rode in on a motorcycle. "I-I want us to slow down Callie. Because, as much as I want you, and as much as I love the idea of rounding the bases, I've never liked someone as much as I like you..." She confesses. "I want this to be special. Calliope, I barely know you, but I already know you're something special, and everything else in my life has been screwed up one way or another. I really don't want to screw this up. So can we just, forget this morning in the bathroom?" I smile.  
"Sure. And I agree, we should slow down." Her dimples flash.  
"Super!"  
"So, I guess we should probably get to know each other." I joke.  
"Well, what do you wanna know?"  
_Everything._ "Why did you move to Seattle?"  
"My dad was a Colonel in the Marines. I've been to 14 schools so far. Well, now 15."  
"Whoa."  
"Yeah... granted I've been and lived in really cool places. Hell, I lived on 6 out of the 7 continents before 5th grade."  
"I've lived here my whole life." I reply, somewhat lamely in my opinion.  
"It must be nice having roots that go deeper than 6 months."  
"I guess."  
"So, got any siblings?" Arizona asks.  
"Just one, her name is Aria. She graduated last year."  
"College?"  
"Harvard Law."  
"Wow. That's impressive."  
"It's also alot to live up to. What about you? Any other dimpled bad asses running around?" She laughs at my description of her.  
"Yeah his name is Tim. He's supposed to be a senior this year, but he dropped out last year and enlisted." She says with pride.  
"Marines?" I guess, usually the same family will go through the same branch.  
"Yup. He's serving in Afghanistan right now."  
We talk like this for hours. From Arizona's stories about the trouble she and Tim caused when they were younger, and me just wanting to get to know this girl better. Before I know it, all our food is gone, and the sun has long ago set. The moon is high up, and both Arizona and I are laying next to each other on our backs, staring up at the sky.  
"...and that's Ursa Minor. Or Little Bear. Or the small dipper. But it's technically Ursa Minor." Arizona tells me, pointing to the constellation above us. For about 15 minutes now, she's been showing me all the constellations she can find. She slowly lowers her hand back to her side, and turns her head to look at me. I do the same, and now our faces are only inches apart.  
"We should probably be getting you home." She says softly. And sadly. Neither of us want this night to end.  
"Yeah probably." I agree. She stands up, and holds out her hand. I take it and she helps me up. We pack up the blanket and our trash from eating. I silently say goodbye to this beautiful place, and pray that I'll get to come here again. We hold hands again as we walk back to where she hid her motorcycle. She maneuvers it flawlessly, and I can tell she's very experienced.  
"How long have you had that bike?" I ask her.  
"Well, I got her a little after my sixteenth birthday, but Tim has a 2013 Triumph, and he got that around my 15th birthday, and he'd always let me ride it with him."  
"Ah, so that's how you're so good."  
"Probably. My dad, when he had downtime, one of his favorite hobbies was working on old bikes. When we lived in Japan there was this huge factory that used to be a motorcycle joint, so he would always scavenge for parts there." She smiles, and gets a far away look in her eye. I think I see a glimmer of tears in her eyes, but she blinks and the wetness is gone.  
"Was?" I question the past tense.  
"Yeah uh... my dad doesn't do much anything anymore. He uh... he died." She chokes and her breath hitches. I see her tears again, but she refuses to let them fall.  
"How?" I whisper.  
"Um my uh mom... she had-has Alzheimer's, and she wasn't lucid... my dad came home one night, and she thought he was, I dunno a robber or something, and she..." She takes another deep breath, and squeezes her eyes shut. "She shot him three times." She breathes out, and I can see her composure crumbling. Without thinking I step forward and wrap Arizona in a tight embrace. At first she hesitates to return it, but the next second her arms wrap around my waist, and she buries her nose into my neck. "Tim was still deployed then too. I-I had to call him and tell him that our mom killed our father."  
"Arizona..." I hold her closer. We stand like that for a while, Arizona just taking deep relaxing breaths into my neck, and my lips placing gently kisses on soft blonde hair. Finally, she gently pulls away with red rimmed eyes.  
"Thank you Calliope. No ones ever... been there for me since Tim left." She whispers softly.  
"Well, I'll be here as long as you let me." I whisper back softly. She smiles at me. Which is different from her usual grin. That grin looks cocky and arrogant, but her smile... it blows me away. I see the real her in that smile.  
"So, where to pretty lady?" She asks me. I tell her my address and give her brief directions. She straddles the Ducati, and I hop on behind her. Once again, I wrap my arms around her toned midsection, and she kicks the bike to life. We pull out onto the road, and I rest my chin on her shoulder again. I nuzzle into the part where her neck and shoulder meet, and softly kiss her fair skin. All to soon, we pull into my huge driveway. Arizona kills the bike. "Whoa. Nice digs Torres." She says, taking in my huge, unnecessarily expensive house.  
"My father only accepts the best..." I say. We both get off her bike, and she kicks out the kickstand.  
"So I guess I'll walk you up to your door." She says, wrapping an arm around my waist. We slowly walk up to my huge wrap around porch, and stop in front of the mahogany front door. "Thank you for an amazing date, Arizona."  
"The pleasure was all mine." She purrs. She slowly leans forward, and my lips reach out to meet hers. We kiss, then I slowly pull back.  
"Goodnight hotshot." I wink and open the door.  
"Night Calliope." She watches me through the door, and I look out the window, and see a single tail light fading out into the distance.

_Best. Date. Ever._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Callie's PoV  
I can't help but be excited as I walk into the Spanish room. After last night, I really want to see Arizona again. As I get seated, the bell rings and Senorita Gonzalez launches into her lesson. About 15 minutes through the class, the door swings open, and in walks the blonde who took me out on an amazing date.  
"And why, do pray tell, are you late Ms. Robbins?"  
Flashing her dimples she says, "I got lost again. I was going to my locker then got all turned around."  
"Well, perhaps a map might be good for you." Arizona nods sheepishly, then walks towards me. She brushes my shoulder again. Once she is settled in her seat, Senorita Gonzalez continues on.  
"So Calliope, do anything fun last night?" Arizona whispers in my ear.  
"Well, this hotshot blonde took me out on a wonderful date."  
"What a coincidence, just last night I took out a smoking Latina."  
"Oh really? Maybe we saw each other then..." I play. She chuckles.  
"You stole my jacket, by the way." After Arizona left last night, I realized I was still wearing her leather jacket.  
"Wanna give me a ride home from school? You can pick it up."  
"I'd be honored Calliope." The rest of Spanish goes by quickly, with Arizona whispering less than family friendly jokes about our teacher. The rest of the day slips by, and before I know it, once again I'm meeting Arizona by her bike. "Ready to hit the road?" She asks, mounting her pride and joy.  
"Let's roll hotshot." I say, pressing against her and wrapping my arms around a toned midsection. She speeds out of the parking lot. After a blissful ride to my house, she pulls in to my driveway for the second time in less than 24 hours, and shuts down her motorcycle. We dismount and walk hand in hand to my door. As I reach out to unlock my house via electronic code, she stops me. "I don't have to worry about a huge guy with a shotgun do I?" She questions seriously.  
"Nah, my dad doesn't get home until 8ish. And he isn't big. But he is pretty scary."  
"That's comforting..." She says sarcastically. Laughing, I punch in the code and open the door. Her eyes go wide in wonder as we step inside. Feeling a little self conscious, I ask Arizona, "Want to come up to my room?"  
"Sure, lead the way." Still holding her hand, I lead her up two flights of stairs, down a long hallway, and in the last door on the right. My room is a lot less... expensive than the rest of the house. I do have a huge bed though, fitted with black satin sheets. My huge walk in closet is filled to the brim with clothes I didn't pick out, as are my two dressers. My large flat screen is off right now, but it's usually on the Food Network. My favorite part of my room though is the huge window that takes up most of my left wall.  
"Niiice." Arizona says, and I can't help but notice her eyeing my bed.  
"I like it." I say. "I try to keep it more toned down than the rest of my house, because, I dunno, I feel like my friends only like me for my money."  
"I didn't even think about it." She says, staring into my eyes.  
"Your jacket is hanging on my dresser." I point but she doesn't look. She just keeps staring at me.  
"I don't see it."  
"Arizona it's right there." I'm starting to get a little concerned.  
"Calliope I think you're going crazy. I don't see any jacket."  
Finally I catch on. "Well, do you just wanna stay until it turns up?"  
"I guess..." She sighs dramatically and collapses face down on my bed. "The hardships you put me through."  
"I know. I can't help it though. You make it too easy." I play with her. She stands up then and walks over to me. "Does this count as our second date?"  
"Why?" I ask.  
"Because if it does... well second base is totally allowed on the second date." She purrs, gently stroking my hair. In answer I pull her in for a hard kiss. Our kiss naturally winds down, and she pecks my lips before pulling away.  
"Wanna watch a movie?" I ask her.  
"Only if there's popcorn and Calliope snuggling."  
"You pick a movie then and I'll go make some popcorn. There will definitely be snuggling." I say, and run downstairs to the gargantuan kitchen that I used to spend empty evenings in. I stride over to the huge pantry and find the box of popcorn, which I rip open and pull out a bag. I place the box back in the pantry and rip the plastic off the bag and put it in the microwave. I return upstairs to my room with a bowl of freshly popped popcorn and two pops. Arizona is pouring over two movies, obviously having trouble of which one to pick. I peek over her shoulder and SURPRISE. I can't help it, I burst into hysterics. Arizona turns and looks at me like I'm insane. "Uh Calliope... what's so funny?"  
"I- you- movies..." I can't hardly breath I'm laughing so hard. Finally, I get my laughter under control. "It's just, you're this bad ass hotshot who goes over 85 on a Ducati, ignores most authority figures, and almost took a girl your first day of school in a bathroom! So I would expect your movie taste to be bad ass too. Like Fast and Furious 6 or something... not The Lion King or Finding Nemo."  
"Hey The Lion King is bad ass. That's why we're watching it." She defends herself as she gets off her knees and inserts the, admittedly classic, Disney movie. "I'm dating a 12 year old." I roll my eyes. She kicks off her riding boots and climbs up on my bed and leans against the headrest. Grinning, she pats the spot next to her. I join her against the headrest, and lean in for a kiss. Instead, she grabs the bowl full of popcorn and a pop, then settles back to watch her movie, leaving me hanging with my lips puckered. I clear my throat.  
"Oh sorry Callie." She says, and I close my eyes in anticipation. I feel a piece of popcorn being pushed into my mouth, and open my eyes. Arizona is grinning innocently, a teasing light in her eyes. *Ooh I know! Reverse psychology!*  
"Fine. I don't want to kiss you anyway." I lean back, subtly putting more distance between us on the bed. She shrugs and turns back to her childhood movie. She scoots over a little bit towards me, and I make a big show out of scooting away. She furrows her eyebrows adorably. She scoots closer again. Again, I scoot away. We continue like this until I'm right on the edge of my bed. "I was promised Calliope snuggling, but that's hard to do when you're acting like I have The Bubonic Plague."  
"You DO have cooties." I play.  
"Oh, and I'M the 12 year old?" She rolls her eyes and throws a piece of popcorn at me. Smirking, I grab a handful and mash the buttery snack into her face.  
"Did you just...?" She doesn't finish, attempting to rub butter of her face.  
"You started it." I retort.  
"Yeah... and I always finish what I start." She says overly calmly. I see her grip tighten on the bowl of popcorn.  
"Arizona..." I warn.  
"Yes?" She answers, batting her eyelashes and popping her dimples.  
"Don't even think-" Before I can finish my warning, she grabs the bowl and upturns our snack right over my head. I gasp as I feel the butter melt into my hair.  
"Arizona Robbins!" I yell.  
"Now you're Calliopecorn." She says adorably, and pecks me on the nose. Not done with our game, I tackle her to the bed and straddle her waist to hold her in place.  
"What goes around comes around Robbins." With that I take her opened pop and pour it all over her.  
"Callieeeeeee!" She yelps.  
"Don't dish what you can't take." I gloat.  
She mutters something unintelligible.  
"What was that?" I ask in a cocky tone.  
"I said... sticky kisses!" She cries and flips us over and peppers my face with kisses. But the pop I poured on her made them extremely sticky.  
"Quit iiiiiit!" I plead very unbad ass like.  
"But you taste like Calliopecorn." She says in between kisses. Resulting to desperate measures, I taser Arizona. She yelps and jumps off of me.  
"Oh! So you're ticklish? Bad ass Robbins is... ticklish?"  
"No no no no. I'm not ticklish. I just have really excellent reflexes." She stammers.  
"Mhm." I say sarcastically.  
She starts crawling back belly up on her hands. "Yup. Not ticklish."  
I start crawling towards her, much like the lions leaning across my screen right now. "Of course you aren't."  
"No. I'm not. So don't even try." She's eyeing me warily, still scooting back. Suddenly, I pounce and land on Arizona. But my silky sheets are slippery, and we go sliding off the bed. She managed to flip us in midair and we land on my back.  
"Pinned ya!" She says in time with the character Nala from the movie. How she managed to time it like that, I have no idea. She grins down at me and leans down to place a lingering kiss on my lips.  
"You're all sticky."  
"Who's fault is that?" She accuses me.  
"You started it."  
"I finished it too."  
We settle down and clean up then. Finally new popcorn is made, Arizona is sticky free, and we are both clean of popcorn. My bed now has new clean sheets, this time red silk. We snuggle under the covers, my head resting in the crook of Arizona's neck, and her arms wrapped around me. My arm is resting casually across her firm midsection, gently tracing patterns on her stomach. Her fingers are tracing up and down my back, and I can feel her breathing on my hair. We snuggle for the rest of the movie. When the end credits start rolling Arizona whispers in my ear.  
"It's scary how much I relate to this movie... maybe that's why I like it so much."  
"How do you relate to a kids movie?" I ask in shock.  
"Well, not really the whole movie, but to Simba."  
"How do you relate to the king of the jungle?"  
"Well, he lost his dad, and for the longest time he blamed himself for it. So he ran away from his problems, leaving his life behind him. He was scarred emotionally and physically. He had never felt so alone in his life. Then he started living a lie with two goons and didn't go back to himself until the love of his life snapped him out of it. That's pretty much my life story." She explains. Just one part really sticks with me though. Instead of asking straight up, I decide to have her answer me without knowing.  
"So, if you're Simba, who's Nala?"  
"I think it's pretty obvious. I mean, I've only known you for two days and I already have the biggest recorded crush in you."  
"Well the feeling is mutual..." I purr. I look at the time and see it's around 5:30. "Wanna watch another movie?" I ask.  
"Sure. What do you wanna watch?" She asks.  
"Let's do... Paranormal Activity." I just want an excuse to curl up in Arizona's arms again.  
"OK sure." She agrees and gets up to change the movie. She quickly locates the borrow movie on my shelf, takes out Lion King, puts it in the case then inserts Paranormal Activity. She turns the lights off then presses play. Quickly sliding under me, we return to our position under the covers. As the movie starts playing, and getting progressively scarier, I huddle into Arizona, and burrow my eyes into her clavicle area during the scary parts. Now don't be fooled, it takes a lot to scare me. But something about ghosts just seem way to realistic, therefore, way more terrifying. We spend the whole movie holding each other close, Arizona whispering comforting things in my ear. Finally, the movie is over and I relax. Although the movie was a lot more bearable with Arizona holding me. I see that it's around 7:45.  
"Arizona you need to go!" I exclaim, jumping up and tossing her her jacket and shoes.  
"What?!" She exclaims.  
"OK, I'm so sorry but my dad, he-I I'm not out to him yet. Or any of my family for that matter because, well we're Catholic and my parents are really hardcore into it. So um..." I see her face, obviously forced into calmness. I can see her walls going up again. "Not that I want to hide you because I don't and I want to pursue a relationship, but just please. Give me time to figure out how to tell him. I just need time to think. To plan it out." I desperately try to explain. She gets up of the bed and walks over to me.  
"Calliope calm down. Take all the time you need. Coming out is everything. And you need to make sure you do it right. So it's OK." She reassured me with a dimpled smile.  
"Thank you so much Arizona." We share a quick kiss, before she grabs her stuff and runs outside. I hear a very muffled motor, then nothing.  
_Correction... NOW it's the best date ever_.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So sorry for the long wait! But this chapter took it's sweet time coming out. Plus Geometry and French are good at kicking me down. Haha... no. Anyway, thank you all so much for your reviews! They mean the world! Enjoy this chapter. Warning, some bad things happen, but they make good things happen, so just stick with it.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Chapter 4

Callie's PoV  
"Hey, I just wanted to apologize again for the other night."  
"It's fine Callie, really."  
"There's also something I should tell you."  
"Is this the part where I find out you're a serial killer and I'm your next target?" Arizona plays, and I can imagine her grinning at her own joke. I shift my phone to my other ear so I can open my front door.  
"Haha no. But I do have to ask where that came from."  
"Well you're just so perfect, I figure there has to be a downside."  
"Makes sense. But no, I'm no serial killer."  
"Damn... I was kinda looking forward to some excitement."  
"Sorry to disappoint hotshot." I walk into my bedroom and collapse on my bed.  
"So what is it you had to tell me?"  
"Mmm just that I miss you." I say.  
"You got me worried for that?"  
"Yeah. You're cute when you're nervous. I couldn't resist."  
"Well I guess I can't argue with that reasoning."  
"Nope. I always win, remember?"  
"How could I forget?"  
"So, any plans tonight? Cause my dad is out of town for the weekend and my mom is having a "ladies weekend" or something."  
"Hmm I'll have to check my schedule."  
"It's fine if you're busy. I'll just invite Addison over to snuggle and spend the night."  
"Whoa you're in luck Calliope. I'm free."  
"Mhm... be over in an hour." I pretend to order.  
"I'll be there in 45."  
"Over-achiever."  
"Critic."  
"Bye Arizona." I sigh.  
"See you in a bit Calliope." The line goes dead and I toss my phone aside. My comment about Addison made me think about how little I've seen my best friends. Ever since Arizona came into my life, I've neglected my friendships. A guilty feeling spreads throughout me, and I decide to give Erica a call. I retrieve my phone from where I tossed it and dial the familiar number. It rings a couple times before a gravelly voice answers.  
"Callie, long time no see."  
"Hey Erica. Sorry I've been off the radar."  
"Not the first time it happened." She says lightly.  
"Well this time it's for a good reason."  
"Oh?"  
"I'd rather tell you about it in person." I want to gush and I don't feel like doing it over the phone.  
"Well actually, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. In person. Are you doing anything right now?"  
"Nah. Wanna come over?"  
"Sure. I'll be over in 15 or so."  
"See ya then."  
"It's a date." Erica hangs up. I busy myself for the next 20 minutes with some light studying. I've kinda been slacking off. Now that I'm not spending every minute with her, I realize how... obsessed I've been over Arizona. A maid appears at my door.  
"Erica is here... shall I send her up?"  
"Yes, please." She nods and a minute later a blonde strides in.  
"Hey Cal."  
"Hey Erica."  
"So-"  
"I-" We both start to talk. We laugh nervously.  
"You first." Erica offers.  
"Oh it's nothing really. Just... I have a huge crush. On an amazing girl. With gorgeous blonde hair and blue eyes to die for." I release a fluttery sigh, and I realize I'm acting like a lovesick puppy. Then I realize I don't care. I lean on my back and stare up at my ceiling. "Really?" Erica asks me in a way that tells me she wants to hear more.  
"She's just... gah she's amazing! Bad ass and just... I've never met anyone like her..."  
"Blonde and blue eyes huh?"  
"Yeah..." I close my eyes and bring up a mental image of my motorcycle blonde... "So what was it you wanted to tell me Erica?" I ask, remembering Erica also has something to tell me.  
"Well, I have a crush too."  
"Oooo do tell."  
"She's... she's unlike anyone I've ever known. She's beautiful, smart, talented, her smile..."  
"You sound smitten."  
"Pssh, Erica Hahn does not get 'smitten'. This girl though, she's just so amazing."  
"Smitten kitten..." I sing.  
"I think she's into me too, but I don't know."  
"Well, if you think she is, I say go for it."  
"I don't know. I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship."  
"Well, it's up to you Erica, but if I were you, I'd go for it. You might be surprised."  
"What kind of move would I make?"  
I think back to Arizona's first move.  
"Well, in my experience? I like a forward person, who doesn't screw around and just gets to the point. No playing hard to get or anything like that. Just... boom! Explosion of emotions and lust and trust..." I sigh and think about our first date.  
"So just kiss her?"  
I think about it.  
"...Yeah. Yeah just kiss her and make sure you pour everything into that kiss. So she knows how you feel." Erica ponders that for a minute, then screws her face up in determination. She turns to look at me. "You're right Callie."  
"I usually am." I grin. Erica sits down next to me, closer than usual.  
"Everything OK?" I ask, a little put off.  
"Perfect." She answers. And she wraps an arm around me.  
"Erica..." I warn lightly. Then she pushes me down and straddles me.  
"Erica what the hell!?" I yelp.  
"Cmon Cal I know you feel it too. The undeniable attraction..."  
"Erica get off!" I'm struggling to get out from under her. She leans in and before I know it she presses her lips into mine. It's nothing like my Arizona kisses and I immediately try to fight her. I feel her force her tongue into my mouth and I almost throw up. Just as I feel her hand start to move up my shirt, I hear my door open.  
"Calliope I- What the hell!?" Arizona's voice rings out. I try to make a 'help me' gesture with my hand. She somehow gets the message because next thing I know Erica is thrown off of me. "Get the fuck off of her!" Arizona bellows. Arizona's back is turned to me, and Erica is standing up, facing me.  
"Who the hell are you!?" Erica snaps.  
"The person whose girl you just almost..." Arizona fades out, not being able to handle the thought of someone defiling her Calliope. "I'm also the person you don't want to fuck with." Arizona's voice is low and threatening; it isn't hard to tell she's extremely pissed off and in full on protector mode.  
"Then get out, because you're right. You aren't the person I want to fuck with. She is." Erica starts to move towards me on the bed again.  
"No!" Arizona moves in front of Erica and sends a whip like back fist into Erica's face, who falls again. This time when she stands up, there's a gash on her cheekbone.  
"Get. Out." Arizona's voice leaves no room for argument. Erica glances at me one more time, then slowly backs out of the room.  
"Are you OK Calliope?" She turns to look at me. I guess I look as bad as I feel because the next second she's next to me and cautiously wraps me up in a warm embrace. Clinging to her jacket and burying my face into the crook of her shoulder, I start sobbing. My best friend just assaulted me. If Arizona hadn't shown up when she did who knows what would've happened. Well, I do know. But I really wish I didn't.  
"Arizona..." I say after I've been crying nonstop for 5 minutes.  
"Yeah?"  
"Th-thank you. Thank you so much."  
"For what?" She honestly doesn't know why I'm thankful. She just naturally did what she did.  
"For being there. For stopping Erica. For everything."  
"You don't need to thank me Callie. I'll be there as long as you let me."  
"I'll always let you." We stay in that embrace for I don't know how long. She doesn't push me to talk, or try to kiss me or anything like that. I'm so glad she understands that I just need time to process. She comforts me patiently and caringly. She treats me perfectly.  
"Hmm I think I know what will help." She whispers in my ear.  
"What?"  
"A joy ride. With a stop at our super magic clearing."  
"That actually sounds perfect." I feel her place a soft kiss on my head, then we stand up. While we do, I catch her gaze and we stare into each others eyes.  
"I'll never let anyone touch you again." She vows. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." Her voice breaks and she stares down at the floor.  
"Arizona there was no way you could've known she would do that... hell even I didn't expect it."  
"I'm just... I'm sorry."  
"Look at me."  
Her eyes remain on the floor.  
"Arizona." I say softly. She finally looks up at me.  
"I'm OK. As long as you're with me, I'm OK." I gently press my lips against hers; she lightly returns the kiss. The difference from this kiss and Erica's assault it huge. Erica was rough and mean and nothing a kiss should be. Arizona's is sweet and soft, and it makes my heart flutter. We pull away and rest our foreheads against each other.  
"I'll never let anyone touch you that way again Calliope. I swear." She vows again. I wish I could stop her from beating herself up, but I know she won't stop. She expects so much from herself... We kiss again, sealing her promise, then hand in hand walk to her bike. Arizona straddles the machine and I hop on behind her, pressing as close as I can against her warm body. As we speed down the road, I press warm kisses in the crook of Arizona's neck. Then along the back of her neck, and right below her hairline. I do this for 5 minutes or so before the bike slows down and Arizona pulls us over. "Callie if you don't want me to crash Cherry I suggest you stop with the sweet lady lovin you're doing."  
"Mmm sorry hotshot. You just taste way better than her."  
"Well I promise a good make out session as soon as we get to our clearing."  
"I'll hold you to that." She pulls onto the road again, and before long we pull up to the dirt path. Arizona hides her motorcycle as usual, and we set off on foot. We arrive in the clearing and I take a deep breath, the soothing scent of the extravagant flowers growing near by, and the familiar smell of my blonde bad ass calming down the last of my nerves.  
"Ah the clearing is working it's magic already, isn't it?"  
"Mmm yeah..." I sigh. I turn to look at Arizona and find her eyes already on me, a look of awe upon her face.  
"What?" I question.  
"Just... I'm having a hard time believing someone as amazing and beautiful as you picked me." I blush and stare down at my feet.  
"Calliope..."  
"Yeah?" I look up.  
"Will you... uh.. um will you, if it isn't to much to ask, I mean I know we haven't really been dating that long and I mean you could do a million time better than me and-"  
"Arizona! You're rambling again. Just spit it out." As adorable as she is when she starts rambling, I have a feeling I know what she's trying to say.  
"Sorry. Usually I'm a lot more cool and collected but you uh... kinda fluster me." She admits. "But, Calliope, when I walked in your bedroom, and I saw you and... _her_... before I realized you needed a hand, naturally I thought you realized that I'm not good enough for you. And I had this empty feeling inside. I felt hallow. I didn't realize how much of me you fill, until it seemed like you were gone. Then once I realized that you weren't gone, I was immediately filled up again, then this rage came over me, and I wanted to throw Erica out the window. Then jump on Cherry and run her ass down. I guess what I'm saying is, is that I want... no I need you to be mine Callie. So will you, Calliope Iphigenia Torres, be my girlfriend?" She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a jewelry box and opens it, revealing a heart shaped locket. Then she pulls down her leather jackets zipper to reveal a matching one. Her eyes are shining, and looking at me hopefully. My heart is going a million miles a minute from the words she just spoke. I swallow the lump in my throat.  
"I- of course Arizona. Of course I'll be yours." She grins hugely.  
"But..." I say. Her face drops. "Only if you'll be mine." Her grin returns in tenfold. As she gently does the necklace connector behind my neck she whispers in my ear. "I've always been yours." She places a soft kiss on the necklace now around my neck, the small metal heart resting over my real one, then we share a soft kiss that makes me melt.  
_Mine. My Arizona. Her Calliope. I really like the sound of that._

* * *

You guys have no idea how much it hurt to write that necklace scene... for obvious reasons.


End file.
